Semiconductor arrangements, such as integrated circuits (ICs), are designed and modeled using schematics and layouts. RC extraction is performed on a layout to create an RC netlist describing connectivity, resistance properties, capacitance properties, or other electrical or size properties of a semiconductor arrangement. The RC netlist is evaluated against a schematic of the semiconductor arrangement to determine whether the layout is an equivalent of the schematic.